


Tourist Top Trap

by MegaGMan



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Bikinis, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Drowning, Hypnotism, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multi, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trapped, Underwater Blow Jobs, Underwater Sex, Walks On The Beach, Work In Progress, merfolk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaGMan/pseuds/MegaGMan
Summary: Lucina and Tharja found themselves in the beach for their downtime,however  they don't stand out in the beach of bikini-clad ladies until someone else shows up to assist them with their issue. Little do they know, this was an elaborate scheme set up by the unexpected locals...





	Tourist Top Trap

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will contain stong rape elements, and passing out. If you dont like reading this, hit the back button.
> 
> =THIS IS A WIP=

 

 

 

The sun was blazing on the beach that it was sweltering, the breeze was just right as the people on the resort were having a great time playing in the water, getting a suntan and having a cool drink under the shades, however for a certain duo, it was a burden for being out on the beach with their situation. The blue haired beauty with the brand in her right eye named Lucina, the future witness from a different and princess of Ylisse, and a dark-haired woman with a creeping demeanor known as Tharja, the dark shadow. They were out on the beach today for some downtime amongst the folks in the hotrealm, only they couldn’t notice the fact that the place had bikini-clad ladies having a good time with the males around, and this raised some questions about if they would stand out a bit much on the beach.

“I don’t exactly see the appeal how they just love to flaunt around their bodies like that.” Tharja grumbled as she looked at the girls playing around.

 

“But it if were me and Robin like this, eheheh...i wouldn’t have any trouble at all...ehehehe…

Tharja chuckled mischievously as she had dark intentions while Lucina looked at the girls, seeing as they had ample busts while hers was rather, nonexistent. Tharja at least has the body to show and ample bust, but she had no intention to show off since it was pointless to her.

 

“Erhm, Tharja..i know i came from another time and all but..” Lucina asked Tharja with uncertainty in her face.

 

“What? What’s gotten you curious?” Tharja answered back with her usual cynical look.

 

“It's just...that..the women here are..” she tried to explain tharja on how the beach gals were well endowed compared to her size.

 

“Hm. Let me guess...You’re curious on how they’re developed with their bodies right?” she read her like a book.

 

“But, how did you know...I never said anything about that!” Lucina was flustered in her face.

 

“That's not what your face tells you…” she said with a sneer in her face.

 

Tharja was then curious on what hexes to try out today, maybe if lucina agreed to be her volunteer for them.

 

“Well..I was curious about that..” said Lucina while she was blushing.

 

“Perfect!  I shall proceed to conjure up a hex to make us endowed like the women here..” she said with a dark sneer on her face as she got to work on her dark arts.

 

The two girls were on their way to the secluded area until they bumped into a beachgoer who walking up.

 

“Oh, apologies, I didnt see you two..” said the male who was shady since his hair was green but the eyes where shaded in dark.

 

“Oh, no worries..” said Lucina as was being kind to the male while Tharja muttered under her breath.

 

“Though i couldn't help but overhear of a need for your experience at the beach that's enjoying for you two, is that right?” said the male while cupping his chin with his hand.

 

“Who told you could eavesdrop on our conversation?” sneered Tharja as she didnt like the male being nosy in her affairs. She was looking at the male with ill intent in her face.

 

“No no, nothing to be riled up about…” said the male innocently against Tharja “I simply wish for the beach goers to have a fun time in the resort here.” said the male to the girls as he tried to tone down the serious nature of Tharja.

 

“Well, we’re enjoying the beach just fine sir, I am grateful being here with my friend.” said Lucina with a smile on her face that beamed with brightness.

 

"My, aren't you a nice one.." he beamed at Lucina as he cupped his chin with his hand as he looked at her. "Im pretty sure you will enjoy it here." He smiled at her.

 

"Yeah well, what do you want?" Said Tharja with a repulsed look in her at the male as she got her stuff ready for her hexes.

 

The male looked back and forth around him while nobody was looking at them, carefully,  he faced back at the girls.

"I think i can help you girls with your little dilemma.." he whispered at them to make sure no one heard them talking.

 

"...Go on..." said Tharja as she stopped to hear him out.

 

 

“Im talking, a real attention grabber, something to make people’s heads turn in your direction.”

  


“You know of a way? Tell us.” asked Lucina curiously.

 

“But of course, this is strictly between us so listen up.”

 

The girls would gather around him as he took out a couple of peculiar-looking vials with purple glass finish, the bottom part of the vials were studded with round spheres that seen as a pair and it the vials looked bit phallic to eye. The liquid bubbled up with its green fluid as the girls eyes were looking at it. Tharja looked repulsed by it while Lucina was looking bit curious with her serious demeanor in her face. The male looks at the pair with the proposition he plans to offer as he holds the vials in his hand.

 

"With these,  you will be able to get everyone's heads turning and you will be guaranteed queens of the beach."

 

 

"What are these things?" Asked Tharja with a repulsed look.

 

"These potions are said to grant those who drink it, their desires. In your case, endowed bodies for your beach experience.

  
  


“It doesn’t look safe to drink this..” said Lucina with a serious demeanor on her face.

  
  
  


“I'll say, but THAT is nothing compared to the hexes I work on most the time with the ingredients used in the mixtures." Said Tharja with a stern look on her face.

 

“I assure you, it has been tested by many others and its proven to be effective. You will be not be disappointed by the results.” Said the male with a smile as he held the potions in his hands.

 

"Tharja, this could be what we need to solve our problem!" 

 

“..sighs..We’ll take them but only to see if you're not just saying things about these." Said Tharja with a grumble.

  
  


“Or wait….” Suddenly Tharja remembers how this could be advantageous to score some brownie points with Robin. He wouldn't be able to resist the temptation of the new look from her upon seeing her like that.

 

"We'll take them!" Said Tharja abruptly to the male. 

 

"Thanks for the assistance" said Lucina with a smile.

 

"Lets test them right away Lucina."

 

"Although I don't think you should drink these out in the beach. There are changing rooms up ahead to use." Said the male with a blush.

 

“I have someone there who will help you with that.”

  
  


“In that case, let’s head on there Lucina.”

  
  


“Right behind you Tharja.”

  
  


And so the two girls went up ahead to the shack that awaited them. As they were on their way, the male’s smile turned into a smirk seeing how it’s going along pretty well.

 

“I’m sure you will enjoy the changes,  _ ladies… _ ”

  
  
  


\-----------------------------------

 

Upon arriving to the changing room shack as told be the male, a figure was there sitting around looking chipper as she sat there minding her own business. She wore a skimpy swimsuit.   


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
